Hello, You Must Be My Sex Therapist
by venom with love
Summary: Bella is a sex therapist. Her new client just so happens to be Edward, who is a virgin that comes to her for help. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_Relax, you over thinking, silly person._

I was always nervous the first time I met a new client. But, as I had learned in my particular line of work, it was best to act confident, because chances are that your clients are a hell of a lot more nervous than you are.

This _is_ an embarrassing place to be after all.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen is here for his appointment." Angela, my secretary, peeked her head in my office door.

"Thanks, Angela. Can you send him in?" She nodded and closed the door behind her. I straightened my blouse and took a deep breath.

The door opened not a minute later and I had to hold my breath. Mr. Cullen was like a fantasy come true. He had the most amazing body ever; not too large, but definitely not too small. His jeans were low and snug in _all _the right places, and his shirt clung tightly to his chiseled chest and arms. And his face! Oh, it was just too perfect it hurt to look at and he had the strangest color hair I've ever seen before. Bronze.

My panties pooled.

"Hello, Miss Swan." He said with a hint of nervousness in his smooth voice.

"Hello. Oh, and please, call me Bella." I smiled and motioned for him to take a seat in front of my desk.

"Well, in that case, call me Edward." His crooked grin almost made me swoon on sight.

"So...Edward. How old are you?" It was always best to get to know your clients. Plus, I wanted to see if he was close to my age.... _Stop it__,__ Bella!_

"I-I'm 23." He said quietly. _Yes! _We were only a year apart with me being 22. But why the hell would he be here at this point in his life? It should be his sexual peak.

"And what brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He muttered turning pink._ Aww__,__ he blushes too!_

"Kind of. But I meant what exactly did you need help with?"

"Okay, this is really embarrassing. I'm a......_virgin._" He whispered the word. I was shocked; someone as hot as him was sure to have had loads of girls throwing themselves at him daily.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." I said soothingly.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel like it is when I'm around my friends."

"Forget what they say. What is the problem? Do you have any sort of......erectile dysfunction?" He cringed when I said it.

"Oh, God no. I don't have any problem with _that_. The reason I came here was so I could......" He trailed off.

"You could what?" I prodded.

"Well, when I do finally have...sex, I don't want to be bad at it, you know?" Oh.

"Uh, urm yes, I understand."

"Great." He let out a shaky sigh. _Well, at least he isn't as embarrassed anymore. But, it would be cute for him to blush again._

"There are many books and articles that I could give to you today on different positions and things. Just to start off with, and then we could move on to advanced things." He blushed again. _Sweet success._

"That would be... uh...that would be great." He smiled weakly. I walked over to one of my many bookcases and bent down to the bottom shelf. I gathered up three of my guides and set them down in front of him.

"Here are some of the best ones. You can take them home if you like." I said.

"Yeah, I'll take one home tonight." When I was walking back to put the other books back on the bookcases, the stupid heel of my shoe got stuck in the carpet and I came toppling forward. Just my luck to do a face plant in front of him.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came. Two strong arms latched around my waist and pulled me back upright.

"You might want to be a little bit more careful." I shivered when his breath hit my ear. I had to fight the urge to lean into his frame. I could feel the hard contours of his chest teasing me.

"I'm clumsy, so even if I am careful, I'll still fall." I answered shakily. He let go of me and walked over to the door. _Is the session already over? Damn._

"So, I guess I'll see you next week around the same time?" He asked from the doorway.

"I'll be here. Have a good day, M- Edward." I smiled.

"You, too, Bella." He smiled crookedly again and slipped out the office door.

I collapsed in my chair and sighed. I can't be attracted to him; I just can't. He was my client and I was his employee of sorts. None of my other clients appealed to me like Edward did, and there were some pretty good-looking ones. Usually my clients are just couples trying to spice up their sex lives. The fact that he was alone only made it worse.

The phone rang and I happily picked it up to get my mind off of Edward.

"Hey Bella!" It was my friend, Rose.

"Hey, Rose, what's going on?"

"Well, It's Friday, so you know what that means!"

"Clubbing." I mumbled. I mentally smacked myself for agreeing to go earlier this week.

"Don't sound so excited." She said sarcastically.

"You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"Yes. You got drunk off your ass and ended up in a pole-dancing contest. How could I forget that? Funny as hell." She laughed and I groaned.

"I'll go, but I'm the designated driver. No booze for me."

"Fine, fine, fine. As long as you come."

"Great. Alice should be back at our place around eight."

"Perfect! Oh, and Alice picked us all out the most _amazing _club outfits!" She yelled excitedly.

"Oh great." Alice had a _big_ shopping habit. My closet was overflowing all the time thanks to it.

"See you at nine, Bella! Love you, bye!"

"Love you too, Rose. Bye."

"Angela, I'm going to lunch now. When I get back, you can go." I smiled and walked out into the street.

_How was I going to make it through another session with Edward?_

**...**

* * *

**Edited: 12/22/08**

**Love,**

**ThankYouForTheVenom08**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

That had to be the single most embarrassing half hour of my entire life. I can't believe that I had thought, much less actually _went_, to a session of sex therapy. It was even worse because of who the therapist had turned out to be. It was just my luck that I would end up with the hottest fucking women ever, who was probably around my age.

And I just told her about how I was a 23-year-old virgin. Wonderful.

I knocked on my brother's apartment door. He had pretty much forced me into going with him to go, and I quote, ' pick us up some hotties '. I was about to knock again when the door was wrenched open and I was brought face-to-face with Emmett, my brother. He was pretty much a big bear if anything. He was always at the gym and it showed, but once you got to know him he wasn't intimidating, just protective of those he loved.

"Hey, Eddie." His smile turned malicious. Okay, so he can be _very_ intimidating sometimes.

"He-hey.. Emmett." I was taken aback by his expression. He knew something. Fuck.

"How was your day?" He asked coolly.

"It was fine." I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just _fine_? Really?" He questioned, leaning back against the frame of the door.

"Pretty boring day, I guess. " I said. If boring days included a sex therapist and an instant boner.

"Well, I got some pretty _interesting_ news today. Or rather, I heard some interesting news while I was dropping off those C.D.s I borrowed from you at your apartment." I gulped.

"Apparently someone called reminding you of your next appointment....." He trailed off.

Fucking hell.

"What appointment?" I tried to keep up an innocent facade while Emmett erupted in howling laughter and doubled over.

"For your sex therapy!" He yelled, still laughing. Fuck, fuck, fuck! How was I ever going to live this one down? He _still_ doesn't stop making fun of my virginal status. And that shit's been going on since we were in high school.

"Dude! I just can't believe you would actually go to one of those places!" He said once he calmed down. I'm sure my face looked somewhere between a tomato and one of the scarlet pillows on the couch.

"I am _not _having this conversation with you!" I yelled. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Of course, Eddie. Right now, we're going to go and find some girls at a club and hopefully, you won't come back a virgin!"

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"Did you _see _that hot blonde?" Emmett looked like a little kid in a candy store. Replace the candy with girls.

"No." I said, bored.

"Damn, the other two with her are gorgeous too." He was practically drooling. My brother was good-looking and all, but he was a complete jerk to all the girls he's ever seen or talked to. I still don't understand why girls keep throwing themselves at him. They know he'll just throw them away afterward.

"Then go talk to them." I sighed. I turned to see who he was talking about. The blonde one was very attractive, wearing the shortest red dress ever. There was a much shorter pixie-like girl wearing a jean skirt and white tank top, she had a unique kind of beauty; like Tinkerbelle or some shit. The last one had her back to me, so I didn't know what she looked like. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark blue, flowing tank top.

The brunette was just about to turn around when my line of vision was filled with cleavage. I looked up to see a short blonde girl, with _way_ too much make up caked on her face, standing in front of me. She was wearing an outfit that looked like it came out of the children's section, and her friends wasn't any better.

"Hi," The blonde purred. "I'm Lauren." She said in a voice she probably thought of as seductive. It sounded like when Emmett sprayed our cat with cold water in seventh grade.

"Edward." I said curtly, wanting this girl away from me before her overly-done face melted on me.

"So, Eddie, want to dance?" I cringed at the name and her nasally voice. Why the fuck did everyone want to call me _Eddie?_ I'd rather have Eduardo or Ed. Something cooler than _Eddie._ Her friend was eyeing Emmett with lust-filled eyes. She pretty much looked like a hobbit with an afro.

"Err... no thank you, Lauren." She pouted and moved a little closer to me, while her friend inched towards Emmett. He looked as disgusted as I felt.

"We need to get away from these crazies. Now, man, I'm scared!" I couldn't agree more. I couldn't think of a plan of escape. Luckily, Emmett did.

"I'm sorry ladies but my.... companion and I are a little occupied at the moment." Emmett said. He flung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. "Isn't that right, love muffin?" I shuddered.

_Disturbing much?_

"Well, we're up for _anything_. Isn't that right, Jess?" She nudged the hobbit, who nodded eagerly. Were they for real?

"Dude! They're crazier than I thought!" Emmett whispered loudly.

"Sorry, but I only have eyes for _one _person." I cringed when I pretended to look into Emmett's eyes....meaningfully. He looked about ready to burst from the seams laughing.

"Whatever." Lauren scoffed. "Find us when you want to have fun." With that, the two sauntered off. Thanks for the nightmares, ladies.

"This is exactly why I don't like going out with you, Emmett." I hissed and shoved him away roughly.

"Hey! That crazy blonde came to _you_ not me!" His gaze snapped over to the dance floor.

"I _have _to get her tonight." He groaned. Ahhh, so we were back to the girls from before. I gazed over towards the dance floor and saw the same three girls from before, only this time I could see what the brunette looked like.

I must have done something horrible in a past life to induce this kind of karma on me.

The brunette was none other than Bella, the therapist from earlier today. Here at the club....with my brother standing next to me. Oh yeah, I'm _never_ going to live this one down.

They were all grinding on each other to some stupid rap song. There was a circle of horny guys and jealous girls surrounding them, but they seemed oblivious. The way Bella kept bending over again and again was truly enticing. It reminded me of earlier today when she was getting those books. How, when she was grabbing them off the shelf, it gave me a view of her perfect, tight ass. It seemed like she fit perfectly in my arms when I caught her after she tripped. I knew I was attracted to her, but honestly, how could such a goddess like little old virgin Edward? I shook my head of those thoughts.

"Hey, Emme-" I turned to find my brother gone and headed toward the three girls. _Shit._

I saw him trying to start a conversation with the blonde, but she didn't seem to notice him, much to his dismay. It was actually quite funny to see him get rejected so obviously. When she finally started talking back, she just looked bored. I would have laughed, but he started pointing in my direction.

He said something that actually made her crack a smile and started heading back over to where I was. The girl trailed after him, unfortunately with Bella and the pixie girl following.

"Yo! Eddie, come talk to these ladies." Emmett said, sitting down beside me at the booth.

"So, you must be this big oaf's brother," The blonde said sliding in next to Emmett. "I'm Rosalie."

"Yeah, that's me." By now, the other two were at our booth. I vaguely saw the black-haired one sitting beside Rosalie, but my eyes were on Bella, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Oh! Sorry, this is Alice," She pointed to the pixie. "and her roommate, Bella." Motioning towards Bella, before turning back to Emmett.

"Uhh, hi, Edward." Bella whispered. She slid in beside me. Our thighs were touching and I had the strongest urge to press into her further. God, could this get any more embarrassing?

"Can we maybe not tell them about the....appointment?" She asked quietly and I breathed a sigh of relief. But, if this was her job, why would she want to hide one patient?

"Su-sure. " I stuttered. It was a good thing my brother didn't know exactly _who _I went to see.

We all talked for a few minutes before Alice finally spoke up loudly.

"Alright! We need to loosen up. Anyone up for a little liquid courage? Drinks on me!" She clapped her hands together. I felt Bella stiffen next to me and let out a long sigh.

"I'm in!" Emmett and Rosalie said at the same time. They both looked at each other and then away sheepishly. That's new for him.

"You all can get trashed, but I'm only having one. One!" Bella said evenly. _Ha-ha, maybe she had a drinking problem or something. _She looked cute when she was frustrated.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

About an hour or so and a hell of lot of alcohol later, I was still sitting at the same booth as before and the others were back on the dance floor. I ended up only having two drinks while everyone else, including Bella, had a whole lot more.

If I thought she looked sexy dancing sober, it was nothing compared to now. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Swaying her hips around, flipping that long hair, and pouting those full lips.

The only thing bothering me was the lust-crazed guy standing behind her, trying to look like he was her dance partner. When he put his hands on her waist, I nearly lost it. Why the hell did I feel like this if I've only known her for a day? Jealous of some drunk guy at a bar. How pathetic.

He started stumbling over to a secluded area shrouded in darkness, dragging her along. I briefly saw a flash of something flicker across her face. Fear? This caused me to jump up from my feet. She was so tiny and fragile that I couldn't help but feel the need to protect her from this creeper.

I could barely see the pair anymore due to the dark club and sea of thrashing bodies. I made my way over to the dance floor, trying desperately to see where they went. I was stopped by the hobbit from earlier.

"Heyyy," She slurred. " Why don't you dance with me?" She pressed herself closer to me. Ugh, those fucking 'breasts' were hard as rock. Bad boob job? Probably a present from daddy or something fucked up like that.

"No. I, uh, have to be somewhere. Sorry." I continued my search for Bella. I finally got over to the side of the club where he had taken her. Nobody was there and I was about to look elsewhere when I heard someone whimper.

"N-no. Stop. Can't we just go and dance?" I heard a drunken voice ask, terrified. It was Bella's voice. Anger flooded through me when I realized what was happening not two feet in front of me.

"Dancing isn't fun with clothes on." A male voiced slurred. I heard a ripping sound and laid my eyes on the scene unfolding in front of me. The baby-faced guy had Bella pinned up against the wall. The ripping noise I heard must have been him tearing away her shirt. She was looking around frantically while he was feeling up her chest. Her eyes were still unfocused from the drinking, but she knew what was going on.

"I don't think rape constitutes as fun." I seethed. The guy stiffened and took a step away from Bella. At first, he looked like a smug bastard, but when he saw me, he edged farther away.

"I think you should step away from her before I call security." I spat as he fled. I looked over at Bella to see that she still looked dazed. Her shirt was almost all the way ruined. I unbuttoned the dress shirt I had on and handed it to her, leaving me in only an undershirt. She slipped it on without a word.

"I think it would be good if I took you home, Bella." She nodded mutely. I tentatively placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me as I guided her through the crowd. She leaned into me after a few moments and I was hit with a delicious scent. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"Thanks for that." She sighed. I could tell she was still drunk. I just needed to get her a taxi that could take her home safely.

"It was nothing." We were outside by now. I was trying, with no progress, to hail a cab for Bella.

"Nuh uh! You need to be thanked properly." She slurred, leaning closer into me. I wanted to feel her lips on mine... just not when she was drunk.

"That's quite alright, Bella." I slid away from her as a cab finally pulled up.

"But what if I wanna give you a keeesss?" She pouted. This girl would be the death of me if she kept pouting those lips of hers like that.

"How about a compromise? I'll give you one kiss." What would a kiss on the cheek do?

I leaned down closer to press my lips to her right cheek. My mouth was only centimeters away when she swiftly turned her head to the side, catching me in a real kiss. Her warm tongue traced my own parted lips before slipping inside to caress the top of my mouth. Holy fuck could she kiss well.

I pushed her away quickly. Drunk or not, a kiss from Bella did nothing for my self control.

"That'ssssss good for meeee." She slurred. I helped her into the cab and watched it drive off. My hand traced the contours of my lips, that were still on fire from the kiss. She'll probably forget all about it by tomorrow. That doesn't mean I will though.

I went back inside the club to find Emmett and the girls so I could tell them that Bella was on her way home.

This was going to be so awkward at the next session. I mean, if she even remembered what happened, what am I supposed to say?

Oh yeah, you got shit-faced at a club and gave me an awesome kiss….and I let you do it? Right.

All I knew is that I definitely had to go to the next session. I was drawn to Bella for some reason.

**...**

* * *

**Edited: 12/22/08**

**Love,**

**ThankYouForTheVenom08**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"_Hello, Mr. Cullen, this is Angela from Ms. Swan's office. I'm just calling to remind you of your appointment set for tomorrow. Ms. Swan asks you to wear comfortable clothes. Have a great day."_

The answering machine clicked off as I made my way back to my room to get some sleep. I wonder what she had meant by comfortable clothes? Why would I need them for therapy?

**...**

I walked slowly into the business complex, dreading the next appointment. I kept wondering if Bella- err, Ms. Swan, had remembered anything from the club. It drove me insane not to know.

"Good afternoon." I said to the receptionist. She gave me a nod in response.

"You can go in, she's expecting you." She smiled as I walked down the hallway. The walls were a light beige color with gold trim and the lighting seemed to be made for a light-sensitive person. I wondered if certain colors triggered sexual thoughts or some crazy shit like that.

Hesitantly, I opened the door to Ms. Swan's office. The chairs were all pushed to the far side of the room, blue mats covering the floor all the way to her desk. The thing that truly caught my attention was the _person _in the room. Her back was facing me and she was wearing a long tank top paired with tight yoga pants that confirmed exactly what kind of panties she had on. I almost groaned at the sight of her alluring body in those exercise clothes.

I'm screwed.

I cleared my throat to alert her of my presence, causing her to turn around sharply and blush bright crimson.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! I was just looking over some paperwork. Please, come in." She motioned for me with her hands. It didn't _seem _like she remembered anything.

"Today, I planned on going over a few...positions. I'm glad to see that you dressed like I recommended." Positions?... Oh. OH!

"Positions?" Squeak. I fucking _squeaked._

"Yes. Did you get a chance to look at the book I lent you?" She questioned.

I gulped and shook my head, embarrassed.

"Oh well. Why don't we get started by stretching a little to loosen up." She suggested with a smile. I think she could sense my reluctance.

Could she sense my savage, caveman thoughts, too?

"Alright." I agreed.

The next ten minutes were spent with her stretching, and me pretending to stretch, just watching her do it. God, this woman was flexible. She spread her legs about shoulder length apart, leaning down slowly to grasp her ankles, giving me a full view of her perky ass. I could hear the slight moan she let out as she placed her palms flat across the mat, leaning forward slightly. Of course, my brain just imagined that moaning as a result of hardcore fucking with yours' truly.

This was doing nothing but add to the already rock-hard erection I had. I'd say my favorite-most impressive stretch- was when she stood up perfectly straight and just launched the top half of her body back, ending up with her hands and feet supporting her body, nearly folded in half. Oh, the things she could probably do with that flexibility.

After that excruciating 'stretch session', she finally stood back up, shaking out her hands.

"Good stretch?" She wondered, probably seeing the dopey grin on my face from being able to watch_ her_ stretch.

"Very good."

"Great. So, are you ready to get started?" Fuck. I couldn't help it when my mind immediately shot flashes of various positions we could be in.

"Oh, uhh, yeah sure." My voice cracked twice like a teenage boy. Oh, kill me now.

"Let's start with something simple. I'm assuming you know the missionary?" I simply nodded my head. "It's probably the most common one that people try their first time."

She said, her cheeks tinged with a slight blush, and laid down flat across one of the blue mats, her legs spread open a tiny bit.

"Usually the man would climb on top and start, but there are ways to spice up this position." She instructed. I enjoyed the way I could see her ample breasts rise and fall with every breath way too much to be considered normal.

"Sometimes if the woman maybe hitches her leg around his waist, like this, " Her left leg raised up and curled around. "it causes the man to be able to penetrate deeper, adding to the pleasure." She stood back up.

I had to take a few deep breaths. This woman had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Now lie down on your back." She instructed as I did what she said. She grasped onto my calves and pulled them apart gently, bending them up a little. I almost groaned, feeling her nails clutching my skin.

"This one's the cowgirl, when the woman climbs on top of you and... rides. You might want to grasp her hips for more stability." She said, almost too low for my ears to catch it. She moved away and grabbed both of my hands, tugging me to stand up. I felt sparks of electricity shooting up my arms from her touch.

"This next one is a little hard if you aren't strong enough. Stand and carry, let's see if you can pick me up." She said. I didn't exactly know why she wanted me to pick her up, but I surely didn't mind being able to touch her soft skin again.

I grabbed onto her hips, lifting her into the air until her head was just a bit above mine. To my surprise, she wrapped her legs around my lower back, locking her ankles together. I nearly let out the monster moan I had been holding in when I felt her center against my dick. She could surely feel me, couldn't she?

"Oh... very good, Mr. Cullen." She said uncomfortably, unlocking her legs from around my waist. I let her down gently, but did not remove my hands from her waist. I could _taste_ her sweet breath blowing across my face, hitting my nose and lips mostly. Just a couple inches away, I could just press my lips to hers, hear her moan-

When the fuck had I become such a pervert?

"I thi-think that's all for today, Mr. Cullen. Be sure to read the book I gave you and maybe practice a couple of those positions in it at home."

She jerked herself out of my grasp and headed back to the chair behind her desk. I wanted to grab her and force her back into my arms, already missing her body. I decided to tease her a little.

"You're giving me homework?"

"Yeah." She squeaked out, her blush coming back full blast, making her look even more beautiful. "Next week we could work on some more of those positions and a few other things." She stuttered. What _other_ things?

"I'll see you next week then. Have a nice day." I said as I made my way outside of the office, trying to hide the painful erection I had. This woman would be the death of me.

Soon, I was back in my apartment complex, walking down the hall to good old 24 A. I knew that I had a good home, just like I knew that my family was rather well off thanks to my mom and dad. I just didn't flaunt it. As I was about to unlock the door, I found it already unlocked and could hear my sound system booming out a sports game.

Didn't Emmett have a penthouse apartment across the city? Why the fuck did he always choose _my _place to watch the game?

He was sprawled out on my leather sofa, with... a book? Well, that's strange, Emmett _never _reads, even when he has to. His face was lit with deep amusement as he chuckled like a little school girl, the game completely unnoticed.

"Hey, Eddie. You really have some interesting books here." He said, still amused. He closed it, and I finally saw the book that had him in near hysterics.

**Fuck.**

It was the book Bella had given me to _study _with. I tore it from his hands.

"Dude! So not cool!" He boomed.

"Alright, that's it! Out. Now. Emmett." I spat through my teeth, thoroughly embarrassed. He was up on his feet and halfway through the door when he turned back to me with a smirk.

"I knew you were a good student, but who knew you would study _that_? You need to find yourself a girl, mate." He said while laughing.

I slammed the door after him.

Too bad the girl of my dreams was off limits and totally driving me crazy. Just thinking about her today during therapy was enough to send my erection back full force.

**...**

_"Ooh, right... there. Fuck, Edward!" Bella screamed as I pinched her pert nipple. She slowly slithered her way down my body, allowing me to feel every inch of her soft, naked form. She popped open the button to my jeans and dragged the zipper down with her teeth. I helped her by lifting my hips up so she could remove them. My pants were torn away quickly, along with my boxers, fully releasing me to her._

_"You're so..._big_." She bit her lip, moaning. The next thing I knew her hot, little mouth was enveloping as much of my hard length that she could fit, her hands gripping onto my thighs, nails clenching into the skin tightly. My own hands weaved themselves into her hair as she bobbed her head in a slow, steady rhythm._

_Her tongue flattened and dragged up the underside of my cock before sliding over the head. _

_I threw my head back, letting out a string of profanities_ _as I felt her teeth graze the length of my erection, her tongue swiveling around the head. I sucked in a breath when she deep-throated me and swallowed around me._

_I was so close to releasing into her... _

I woke up drenched in sweat, with a very painful hard-on. Why did that have to be _just _a dream? I wanted Bella, shit I _needed _Bella.

Cold shower for one please.

...

* * *

**Edited: 12/22/08**

**Love, **

**ThankYouForTheVenom08**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Mmm, it had only been two weeks since that night at the club and I still couldn't get the kiss I gave Edward out of my head. Sure, I was drunk, but it didn't mean that I didn't enjoy that one, little kiss.

Or how soft his lips were.

Not to mention, at the last therapy session when I had my legs wrapped around him, feeling his erection hit me in my sensitive area. I honestly couldn't believe that I actually had an effect like that on him.

Meh, a _doll_ brushing his junk could probably get him up. I mean, men are pretty sensitive down yonder.

From that one touch, I could tell that he was well endowed with that certain part of his anatomy. That night, I actually had a sex dream about him. Pitifully, the dream was better than any sex I had ever had in my life.

And I just kept having those dreams all week.

Best sleep I ever got.

I swiveled around in my chair, glancing out the window, trying to wait patiently for Edward to get here for our next appointment. God, I was such a freaking weirdo. Here I was, practically fucking a _patient_ with my mind while I waited for the next meeting!

Maybe I could tell him that I couldn't be his therapist anymore, and then I would be free to date him.

Who was I fucking kidding? Even if I did do that, which would be so messed up, why would someone like Edward even look in my direction?

Would that stop me from day dreaming about him? Absolutely not. I could almost feel his strong hands stroking my soaked sex through my slacks just like in my dreams. My thighs clamped together to create the much-craved friction. I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about him touching me. That only resulted in me getting wetter. I'm so messed up.

_He's a patient, he's a patient, he's a patient!_

I was pulled back down by sharp raps on my door.

Edward.

I smiled inwardly; much too pleased that he was finally here.

I swiveled around in my desk chair to get a good look at him.

My breath caught as I took in his casual black polo and jeans that clung to his perfectly sculpted body. _Turn around, turn around, turn- YES!_

He turned around to shut the door, giving me a spectacular look at his toned ass.

_Touch it, Bella. Touch it. _The dirty side of me just seemed to get filthier each second I was near this god-like man. What was he doing to me?

If I didn't look away now, I would probably jump him. I turned my head down before speaking.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Are you ready for today's session?" I sure as hell was.

_Note to my morals: HE IS A PATIENT!!_

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I had no idea why I kept coming back here; maybe I liked the torture I had to endure. Or maybe I liked seeing her stretch and bend as she showed me what do to. Yeah, I like the second answer better.

Just like she said, we were working on more positions.

Only this time, it wasn't just her for the whole time.

That's how I ended up like this, a major erection just like last week. She started off with easy ones like this, doggy style. I nearly came at the sight of her crouched on all fours, presenting herself to me, unaware of how much she was turning me on by it. Then, she turned her head towards me and told me to get into position.

As if I could say no to that little vixen.

And now here we are; her in the same crouch with me pressed into her, hands on her hips as she instructed me on what to do that would add pleasure. I fought the instinct to rub against her in order to relieve my painfully tight groin. Very primitive thoughts were running through my mind.

"Mr. Cullen, are you paying attention?" Oh god, please don't call me that again. You don't know how much I want to hear you say that while I fuck you senseless. Being called that made the particularly hot fantasy of Bella and I playing teacher and student; bending her over the table and-

Fucking perverted mind again.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled.

"No problem." She said, moving slightly backwards unconsciously, succeeding in rubbing her ass against my dick causing a hiss of pleasure to escape my lips. My mouth snapped shut after I realized what had happened.

"Oh! Are you alright, Edward? What happened?" She moved farther away from me, but I kept my hands tightly on her hips. I didn't need her to turn around and see what was indeed 'wrong with me'. She would probably kick me out or call it sexual harassment.

"I'm fine." I croaked. "Wha-what's the next position?" I questioned. Once again, her ass brushed against my swollen cock. Though this time, the movement was much harder than the first.

"Oh. _Oh._" She let out a little squeak before removing herself from me. She stood up rigidly, breathing erratically through her nose. I sank back down so that I was sitting cross legged on the ground. I shifted my jeans roughly, trying to hide my problem.

Her mouth open and closed a few times, but no sounds came out.

"I-Oh God. You must think I'm a total perv or something." I muttered, refraining from making eye contact with her. She let out a soft sigh that made my cock twitch in anticipation. _Down boy._

"Ed- err, Mr. Cullen, that sort of _reaction_ is very common. Please don't be embarrassed, it's a natural human thing." She said softly, making her way back over to me. She knelt down in front of me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder before speaking again.

"We can revisit the positions some other time if it makes you more comfortable." She stated. I tried to collect myself with a few deep breaths, but it wasn't working. I still couldn't get that vision of us in that position out of my head.

"I think that would be best." I whispered. By now, my hard-on was becoming painful and it demanded attention at once.

"Well," She paused to look down at her watch. "We have a few minutes before the session is over, so is there anything in particular that you want more information or practice on?" She asked politely, as if she was asking what time it was instead of something fucking sexual.

"I really don't know." I mumbled. She sighed again and her hold tightened on my shoulder, shaking me lightly.

"Seriously, Edward, don't get worked up over this. It's okay, really. Maybe we should just end today's session early." I barely met her gaze before muttering a weak response.

"That sounds good. Any homework this time?" She laughed, throwing her head back. I bit my lip. I needed to turn away from the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down and her slender neck presented to me, practically begging me to take a taste, but for the life of me I couldn't. I felt some pre-cum drip from the tip of my member. I knew it wouldn't be long before I blew a load into my jeans.

Meaning I had to get out of there pronto.

She sobered up quickly, thank God, and stood up, offering a helping hand to me. I greedily took it and reveled in the small contact. I genuinely liked her. Not just in a sexual way.

But holy fuck did I want her.

"I actually do have some homework for you." She laughed again. I could listen to her laugh all day. It sounds like wind chimes and pan flutes.

"An-and what would that be?" I stuttered, coming out of my daze. She rummaged through a drawer behind her desk before making an 'aha' sound, coming back over to me with another book.

"Are you familiar with the concept of dirty talking?" She question, slightly amused. A slow smile stretched across her face, making her expression even sexier before.

Oh, to be those gorgeous lips.

Fucking kill me now. I came in my jeans without any warning.

I snapped the book out of her hand and with a mumbled goodbye, I rushed the fuck out of there and back home to get myself cleaned up.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I stood in my bathroom trying for the life of me to figure out why the hell I was doing this.

For the past half-hour, I was doing my _homework_ by practicing some of the dirty lines in the instructional book Bella had given me. I didn't even know books likes this existed.

I took a sharp intake of breath and looked myself in the mirror before starting again.

"I-I want to feel our pussy pulse around my cock when I'm deep inside of you." I mumbled. I had to look away from myself. Even my reflected person seemed to be snickering at me. I turned the lights down lower so that I didn't have to look myself in the eyes.

"God, you're so fucking tight. I can't wait to taste your fucking juices when I fuck you with my tongue. That's it, be a dirty girl; I fucking love that." I said in a monotonous tone, reading from the book that was propped up on the counter.

"I just want to fuck-" I was beginning another _classy_ line before something in the mirror caught my attention.

I might have lived down the positions book, but there was no way in hell Emmett was ever going to let this go. I turned to him with a horror-struck expression. Can't he _not_ fucking be here all the time?! Why was my house his place of fun?

"No, no, no. Don't stop on my account. Fuck, this shit is priceless man, keep going. I'll have it up on YouTube by tomorrow. You'll be a loser legend come Monday." He hooted out. I noticed he had his camera phone in hand.

Video-taping the whole scene.

I lunged for the phone, but he placed one beefy hand on my forehead to hold me back. I tried in vain to get out of his grasp, but he was about thirty times stronger than me. My hands flailed around clumsily, trying to release my head from his grasp.

"Come on, Em." I gritted out. He kept replaying the whole thing on his phone over and over again, laughing hysterically the entire time.

"Dude, you have given me so many things to blackmail you with ever since you started going to that therapist. I fucking love it." He hollered mid-laugh. Finally, his hand released me and I backed away, rubbing my neck from the strain.

"Do not fucking show that to anyone." I spat. He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'and what's gonna stop me?'

"Don't get your pretty panties in a twist, Eddie; I'm not going to show it to anyone......yet." He barked out the last word. He traipsed out of the room casually before yelling at me again.

"I did actually come here for a reason before I got the whole sexy Eddie show. We're going to karaoke tonight in about an hour or so."

"Karaoke? You hate singing. Not to mention the drunk, tone-deaf people at karaoke bars." I yelled back at him, running a hair through my unruly locks.

"Yeah, but Rosalie, aka sex with long legs, and her two extremely hot friends apparently love them, so we're going tonight." He said with finality ringing in his tone.

Fuck. The two hot friends meant Bella would be there. I hadn't forgotten what happened last time we were in the same bar.

Drunk.

Dirty dancing. Twice.

And that fucking sweet-ass kiss.

"No way. I fucking hate karaoke." I mumbled, trying to find a way out 'cause I'm fifty different kinds of coward.

Emmett poked his arm back in the bathroom, holding his phone that was, once again, playing my starring role.

"I think you like it now." He chuckled.

...

* * *

**Edited: 12/22/08**

**Love,**

**ThankYouForTheVenom08**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I think I'd rather have Emmett send that video out all over the country than do this particular task he's blackmailing me into to doing.

Karaoke might be cool or fun or whatever. If you're drunk and singing a semi-normal or moderate song. That _you_ yourself got to choose.

Me? Oh, no, no, no, I get to sing _this _song. The song that my dear old brother so kindly picked out for me.

_Love you, Em!_

But, at least all of these people in this room are high or drunk and probably won't remember this tomorrow. Emmett had his camcorder poised and ready for another home video for his blackmailing pleasure, though.

The beginning of the song made my heart pound and kind of shatter at the same time. I so hated my fucking life right now.

And then the words came across the little screen in front of me and _everyone_ was fucking laughing at my sorry ass as I sang along.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

"You go girl. Shake that ass!!" Emmett hollered from the table his gigantic body occupied. He pointed at himself, then me, shaking his hips. Telling me to dance.

Like a fucking pet monkey.

And then, I guess the drunken masses decided to scream at me, too.

"Take your pants off!"

Either that was a fifty-something, chain-smoking woman, or a dude.

Fuck, it was a dude.

_ShitfuckbitchIhateyou, Emmett!_

My eyes were on him, glaring so much I thought they would explode as I plowed through the rest of the lyrics.

I thought I was in the clear, meaning Bella wouldn't ever see me singing this song, but Lady Luck was not on my side tonight.

Or _ever._

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Offuckingcourse Bella and her friend had to walk in as the word pussy came across the screen and I was actually shaking my dumb ass like a male stripper up here. Emmett couldn't have been happier to have this on video.

Bella's eyes slid over to meet my horrified ones for a split-second before ducking her head.

Is she laughing?

**Bella's P.O.V.**

When Rose and I finally got the bar, the place was in full swing and some poor schmuck was up on stage singing _I'm Too Sexy_ and-

Edward. Sexy, ass-shaking, Edward on stage singing.

_And what a fine ass it is! What I wouldn't give to just reach up and-_

Anyway.

I locked eyes with his petrified ones before the giggles that were bubbling in my throat finally spilled over and I had to duck my head so he wouldn't see.

Poor, poor Edwardo. I wonder how he got roped into singing. Or did he secretly have a love for this? Hmm.

When I sobered up, I looked over at Rose; only she was too busy giddily waving to Emmett.

Whatthefuck? Rose was anything but _giddy._

She grabbed my forearm and manhandled me over to the table he was at. As we sat down, me rubbing my arm, bitch, Emmett closed a camcorder and placed it on the table. I looked at it, and then him, in question, but all I received was a shrug and an eyebrow raise before he and Rosalie were sucked into their own world.

I stiffened when my hair was moved away from my neck and someone's lips were near my ear.

"I hope you weren't laughing at me, Miss Swan," He paused and I shivered as his hot breath caressed my sensitive skin, "And you look lovely this evening."

_Rip my clothes off and take me here, Edward. _

"Thanks," I whispered back instead. I left out the fact that I had indeed been laughing.

He slid that fine ass into the seat next to mine, his arm draped over the back of mine. I glanced at his arm and his eyes became worried, like he thought I didn't like it there.

_Actually, I wanted it touching me, Eddie, but this works, too_.

I smiled at him reassuringly, while trying to calm my ragingly perverted thoughts, and was rewarded with his breathtaking, crooked smile.

Did my heart just flutter? Why, yes, it did.

_See, _sex isn't everything.

_But can you just imagine being sweaty and naked with this perfect male specimen?_

Damn you for that mental image, mind!

"Do you have a secret passion for singing lame songs like that?" I blurted out, and just like that, I managed to gain Emmett's attention.

Well, not exactly. He just pointed to his phone like that should give an answer and returned to talking with Rose about cars.

Edward growled lightly by me and I saw that he was glaring at the phone on the table. next to the camcorder.

"I didn't know someone could get so angry at an inanimate object, Edward." I said, edging just a teensy bit closer to him. So sue me.

"Oh, it's, ah, nothing really," Oh, yeah, thanks, Captain Vague.

"Okaaay," I drew out the word. He coughed and I noticed that he moved his hand close enough that it was just barely grazing the bottom of my skirt.

Well, that was new. But not unwelcomed.

"Let's just say that my brother is an annoying ass." I could tell he would offer no other answer.

"Well, I think you did excellent, Mr. Cullen." I think I might have purred. What the fuck was wrong with me tonight? It was like my mind didn't care that it was totally inappropriate to think this kind of shit about him. About someone that I got paid by.

Wow, that kinda makes me sound like a prostitute.

He gulped and blushed before answering me. "Are you planning on going up there?"

"Never. I can't carry a tune. Besides, I only come to these places to make fun of the drunken people trying to booty dance to some lame rap song." I smiled at the memory of Rose doing just that the first time we all went out to a karaoke bar.

"Why?" He questioned, perplexed.

"Dunno. It's just always been a favorite pastime for me."

"Interesting," This man was infuriating. _Grrr._

"Well, Mr. Mysterious, what do you do for fun, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him. His thigh was now pressed up against me.

_Tight, toned-I wonder if he works out a lot…_

"I play the piano and I've gotten into composing in the past couple of years." I'm sure my jaw must have dropped. I fucking _loved _musicians.

And since he's a piano player, what he could do with those talented digits…

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Rose and Emmett weren't next to us anymore. I guess _someone's_ getting lucky tonight.

"Hey, where's that other friend of yours?" He asked suddenly. _Random much?_

"Says she's found the guy of her dreams. Oh, and not to come home until really late or not at all. Preferably the latter." I scrunched my nose. I _so _didn't want to hear her and her new catch fucking while I was sexually frustrated.

He nodded empathetically, looking as if he was having some sort of internal conflict with himself. He finally figured out whatever the hell the problem was and exhaled before speaking again.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked nervously, running a hand through his sex hair, nodding over to the growing crowd on the dance floor.

"Sure," His eyes widened, clearly not expecting that. Then, his face relaxed into an easy grin as he helped me out of my chair.

Some guy was singing a song that was overplayed in, like, the eighties, but had a good tempo. He was actually doing a good job, too.

Well, as good a job one can do after downing a whole bottle of Cuervo. He still had the empty bottle in his hand.

_Cheers._

The song was fast-paced, so Edward just placed his large hands on my hips, bringing us closer. We moved together to the beat, ours eyes meeting at one point or another. It felt like a major shift had occurred in my mind and I suddenly only thought of him and how his body was molded to mine. Not even in a sexual way, either. Just how genuinely good this felt, being in his company.

The tempo increased and I could feel myself getting really into it as Edward turned me around and pulled me even closer so that I was flush against him. And I could feel _everything._

I heard him groan throatily. His grip tightened and he nuzzled my neck before whispering a quick 'screw it' to himself.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you're fired."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_The tempo increased and I could feel myself getting really into it as Edward turned me around and pulled me even closer so that I was flush against him. And I could feel __everything._

_I heard him groan throatily. His grip tightened and he nuzzled my neck before whispering a quick 'screw it' to himself._

"_Miss Swan, I do believe you're fired."_

I tensed, waiting for her response for what seemed like an eternity. My face was still buried in the crook of her smooth neck, the natural scent of her skin soothing me quickly.

She straightened against my chest and I had no choice but to remove my face. She moved back a little and turned to face me, looking down at the floor, my arms still encasing her snugly. Her deep brown eyes finally flickered up to mine, confusion twinkling in them.

"You…I…I'm what?" She tripped over her words, mouth quivering nervously.

I had reduced this beautiful, completely confident creature into an absolute wreck.

I cleared my throat. "I said you're fired," I repeated. Her forehead creased and I wanted so fucking badly to kiss it until she relaxed. She pulled back even more, biting her lip.

"Can I ask why?"

I sighed, trying to figure out in my mind the best way to say what I wanted out loud without sounding like a mushy tool.

"I like you, and the more time I spend with you, the more I like you. It may seem too fast, but if you want, I'd like to get to know you better without the pretense of me being your employer of sorts."

I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

I was _so_ sucking nervous that she would laugh in my face or tell me to fuck off.

She blinked furiously while her mouth reminded me of a gold fish, opening and closing repeatedly. A very adorable gold fish at that.

"I…uh…wow." She shook her head, her delicious as fuck scent surrounding my face which made my dick swell even more. I hoped that she would extend that answer, but she didn't, which started to make me anxious.

"I was kinda hoping for a different, um, sentence-like answer." I tried to make it sound light and joking, but I probably sounded like an overbearing douche.

She held up a hand, signaling for me to stop. "Give me a minute, okay?" To which I nodded, because seriously, even though we barely knew each other, she could ask me to hop on a unicycle naked and I would do it.

_That's not totally fucked up is it?_

She seemed to be pumping herself up for something and then she let out a gust of wind and before I could even inhale what was sure to be the best carbon dioxide ever, she finally gave me an answer.

With a sly smile she said, "Your place or mine?"

What.

The.

Fuck.

"Err, what? When I said I wanted to spend time with you I didn't mean…._that_. I mean, of course I want to do that with you, but just not right..." She pecked me on the lips too quickly for me to react, silencing me.

"First of all, don't get all embarrassed on me now," she smirked, "and we're not going to have _sex_. Yet, anyway. I want to get out of here and go somewhere quieter and less drunk-ridden."

"Well, if it's what you want, then I guess it'll be my place. Unless, of course, you want to meet your friend's new, uh, friend." I ran a hand through my hair and watched as her face shifted to disgust.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to be introduced to her naked cowboy. Plus, I get to see where you live." She grinned devilishly. So I hope I didn't have porn or something like that lying around.

"Let's just go let Em and Rosalie know, okay?" She nodded and we tried to find where the fuck they ran off to. I vaguely recalled them going towards the restrooms. Yes, together.

"Hey, Edward?" Bella grabbed my hand and tugged me so that I turned around. "I'm really happy you fired me, because I really like you, too." Her smile was shy and full of lip-biting goodness. I merely brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it before looking for Emmett and Rosalie.

We made our way over to the hallway where the bathrooms were and low and behold, they were doing more than pissing.

My giant bear of a moron brother had Rosalie pinned to the wall, her long legs wrapped around his lower back, with one hand under her shirt and the other crawling up toward the Promised Land.

_Classy._

I looked at Bella and she looked about ready to explode in a fit of laughter. I would find it funny, but Emmett's my brother, and I don't want to watch him practically fucking a girl in a karaoke bar.

I tried tapping him on the shoulder and calling his name, but he fucking swiped at me with his man claw and tore his mouth away from Rosalie's just long enough to tell me to fuck off, 'cause he was getting laid, which made Rosalie slap him upside the head.

"I'm taking Bella home, alright? I have my cell, so just call if you need me," I said to both of them and once I got their approval - and they went back to eating each other's faces off, I grabbed Bella's hand and got the fuck out of there.

…

"Okay, are you royalty or something?" Bella deadpanned as soon as she had taken in the expanse of my more than huge apartment.

"No, but I am well off." I wanted to get off this topic, because I really hated talking about how much money I had. She seemed to accept that answer, but I'm sure she would ask something further on the subject.

"And you actually have a room, separate from your library, which I also have to see, that is dedicated solely to comic books?" She raised an eyebrow, but the flirty look was negated by goofy grin she made.

"Not just comics. I also have graphic novels and movies and other fucking_ amazing _shit in there."

She bit her bottom lip - _fuck me!_ - and shyly asked, "Can I see it?" Which, if my dick could talk, that would make it scream at me to let him out and set loose on Bella.

"Fuck, yes," I blurted out and then blushed when she giggled at me.

"Show me the way, Edward." I nearly groaned at hearing her say my name in that throaty, sexy voice, and then I imagined other ways to get her to say it, shout it, whimper it, or scream it.

Fucking fuck.

Her small, delicate hand slipped into mine and she smiled a smile that made my heart stutter. I led her down the hall, passing my bedroom which made me think of how much I _really _wanted to end, or extend, the night in my room, until we reached the door that held every single nerdy thing I owned, aside from, of course, the Batman sheets that were in my closet.

Apparently she was really excited about seeing the room, because she pretty much pushed me out of the way to run in there, totally ignoring me in favor of nerd central. She stopped in her tracks and gasped in a breath.

"Fuck, Edward, you're the biggest nerd I've ever met."

"You really know a way to a man's heart, don't you?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and flitted around the room, skimming her fingertips along the bookshelves, stopping occasionally to glance at a title.

"So, do you have a certain preference or is it anything goes in here?"

"Well, the only preference I have is _quality_, but I tend to lean towards DC. I mean, they have Batman, so what more do you need?"

"Ooh, someone's got a crush on Bruce Wayne." She bit her lip to suppress a laugh.

I pouted, which in turn made her laugh even harder, so I turned and grabbed some graphic novels off of a shelf and handed them to her.

"It isn't just about Batman; it's about the whole universe."

"This is borderline porn," She murmured while flipping through the pages. When she was done, I took them back and carefully put them back in their very specific places.

Yeah, my OCD was _that_ bad.

"What can I say? Those girls in spandex really turn me on." She merely shook her head at me and continued her perusal of my nerdtastic collection of awesome. She stopped in front of the DVDs and I swear I heard a squeak come out of her, but I probably just imagined it.

_Oh, to hear those sounds from her…_

"We have to watch this! Can we watch this?" She whirled around and shoved the copy of Tim Burton's _Batman_ in my face, practically hopping up and down, but I couldn't get annoyed, because; a) she looked so fucking adorable doing it, b) she had great taste in movies, and c) her tits were bouncing so much I thought they were gonna pop, which I definitely wouldn't mind.

Fuck, I needed to get under control. I shouldn't treat her like some common whore. God, if she could hear my thoughts, she'd probably make sure that I would never be able to reproduce.

In a very painful, no anesthetic kind of way.

Bella was looking up at me all doe-eyed and pretty. How could I say no that shit?

"I'll go put it in."

…

The movie had maybe half an hour left when I felt warmth all along my right side. Stunned, I glanced down in time to see Bella nuzzle my chest and reach an arm across my stomach, effectively cuddling into my side. Not wanting to ruin the moment, and make her retreat to her edge of the couch, I slipped my arm around her shoulders and my free hand went down to cover hers.

She gave me that Bambi look again and I shocked her, and myself, by leaning down and kissing her on her button nose and then her petal-soft lips. She sighed when we parted, completely ignoring the movie.

"Is it bedtime yet?" She whispered. I felt my semi-hard on go into steel territory thinking about what she interpreted as 'bedtime'.

"If…if y…you want it to be, yeah."

She giggled and stole another tiny peck from me. "You're so unbelievably adorable, Edward."

I pouted for the tenth fucking time that night before turning the TV off and picking _her _adorable ass up and slinging her across my shoulder, effectively making me believe that I was insane, because I had never _ever_ been this forward with a women before.

I even gave her a little love tap. Let me tell you, her ass feels as awesomely spectacular as it looks.

"Where did _this_ Edward come from?" She laughed breathlessly.

"It has something to do with the beautiful woman lying across my shoulder." She playfully swatted my own ass, which made me break into a run to get to my bedroom.

None too gently, I dropped her down on my dark sheets and was rewarded with some more cleave-bouncing goodness.

Ahh, life.

I crawled over her and leaned down to capture her plump lips with mine again. Her arms clutched my shoulders and travelled down to splay across my chest, nails digging in slightly. It was hesitant, on my part mostly, but soon enough we were a jumble of pants and tongues and moans.

I had just gotten out of my jeans and just as my hand was about to get me to second, she pushed me back. I flopped beside her, propped up on an elbow to look at her. I appreciated the view of her chest heaving from our previous activities. _I _made her breathless like that.

_Take that, bitches._

"Hate to be an annoying cockblock, but you gotta buy me dinner first, buddy."

I could go on about how I was understanding and shit, but I was pouting again.

"What I mean is that we need to go on a proper date before we get between the sheets, so to speak. Plus, there's some paperwork to file that will officially render you _not _my patient."

"Um, yeah, totally. I understand." I'm sure my dick would yell _traitor _if it could speak.

"With _that _out of the way, goodnight."

She wants to stay? As in, the _whole_ night?

"So you're staying?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't. I just don't want to have to listen to Alice's sexcapades." She looked at me with uncertainty. Like I would turn her out?

Even if I didn't get to grope the tatas.

"Bella, I think I'm gonna give you five seconds to get under the covers and in my arms before I _make _you."

Bella grinned and wiggled under the blankets after I did and wrapped herself around me. Literally. She hand an arm on my chest and a leg over my hips which, fuck, brought her pussy in contact with my upper thigh. _So_ fucking close to my weeping dick.

I was just about asleep when I heard her murmur, "Oh, and, Edward, just because I'm longer your therapist, doesn't mean I won't be, ah, teaching you anymore."

Did she honestly expect me to sleep after that?

To make matters worse, she drove the comment in by grinding herself on my leg while trying to get comfortable.

"You're gonna fucking kill me," I mumbled.

She merely giggled in response.

...

* * *

**A.N: Hello, lovelies! Chapter 6 is finally here and updates are not going to have year-long gaps anymore! I'm sorry for being so unbelievably horrible with updates. I'm unsure about this chapter, but it opens up next chapter for some delish things :) On another note, I'm thinking of transferring my fics to another site (don't worry; I'll still keep them here for the time being) due to a lot of fics being reported. Obviously this story will have sexual content later on, so if I'm not already reported, it might happen. I will let you know if it does and where I have moved my fics. Oh, and check out my twitter (link on profile) for update info.**

**Thanks to sweetishbubble for being a fantastic beta! Thanks to all the readers that have stuck with me!**

**I'm off to study for mid-terms! Yay!**

**Love, **

**ThankYouForTheVenom08**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The sunlight was streaming in through the windows and I was slowly coming out of a dream that involved me, Bella, and little scraps of lace from some rather provocative lingerie on the floor.

I heard giggling to my left and I grumbled, wanting to go back to my dream, because it was just getting to a really fucking good part. Like, Bella-sinking-down-onto-my-dick good. The giggling continued and the softness under my cheek was shaking.

_No. Stop. Sleep good._

"Easy there, loverboy."

My eyes snapped open and I was granted with the most beautiful sight in the world.

My face was nestled in between Bella's oh so soft and oh so _braless_ breasts. I felt her fingers scraping through my hair and my morning wood was tucked between my body and her thigh, seeing as how I was practically wrapped around her.

I glanced up at her and she smirked back down at me slightly, giving a little tug on my hair before removing her hand to tap my nose. Morning Bella was decidedly adorable. Well, until she said her next words. After that, she was decidedly the sexiest creature in the world.

"Your hand is on my tit," she laughed. I glanced down and realized that she was telling the truth, because my hand was cupped snugly around her right breast. I squeezed my hand without thinking and was rewarded with Bella giving off a tiny gasp, pushing her chest a little further into my hand.

She was on top of me in an instant, straddling my thighs and I was able to see that at some point during the night, she had changed into one of my button down shirts, leaving most of the buttons undone.

Like I said, sexiest creature in the world. Seriously.

"I am going to take a shower, a cold one, and _you_ are going to go out to the kitchen and eat the breakfast I cooked you so that we don't jump each other before we have a first date." With that, she slid off me slowly, allowing her nubile curves to brush against my body in the most sinful manner. She spared me a single, darkly lustful gaze before hurrying into my bathroom.

"Fuck me," I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face and trying to think of _anything_ but Bella naked. In _my_ shower. Soaking wet. Washing herself…possibly _touching _herself. My poor dick was already like a steel rod and I didn't know how much more it could possibly take without some release.

She poked her head back outside the door and laughingly said, "I'd love to, but we can't. Not yet, anyway," before closing it again _and_ locking it.

_Gah._

After a really fucking long time, my dick finally softened enough to allow me to get out of bed. I threw some pants and a shirt on quickly, finally noticing that there was a delicious scent coming from my kitchen; something that smelled far more appealing than anything I had cooked in there.

And it was. Jesus, it was like she made every amazing breakfast food for me. There were pancakes and bacon and eggs and…_how early did she get up?_

Being a total caveman, not to mention starving, I dove into the food, grabbing a plate and filling it to the brink with as much as I could fit. Once my plate was near overflowing, I sat down in my dining room and hastily inhaled my pancakes, moving on to the bacon within minutes. I pigged out on a second plate soon after that.

"I see that you're enjoying breakfast."

Like a deer caught in headlights, I stopped chewing the mouthful I had just taken and looked up at Bella. _Ohmyfuckinggod_. my dick went to full mast in, like, two seconds flat, because she still had on my shirt from before…only her hair was dripping as she toweled through it, leaving the shirt to be almost completely see-through in the chest department.

I may have said some garbled thing like, "Ohsogarf," but I couldn't be totally certain. Bella smirked at me as if she knew what was going on with my body and my seemingly nonexistent mind. She probably did.

"Mind if I have some before I head out or do you want to bogard the rest? Either way, you're doing the dishes," she smiled at me and made her way over to the mountainous piles of food and filled her own plate, albeit way less than I did.

She sat next to me as she ate, allowing me to feel the heat of her body spread like a wildfire across my side. What I hadn't noticed before was that she had put on her skirt from last night, and that, along with what she had just said, brought me out of her sexiness-induced stupor.

"You're leaving?" I asked, disappointed that she was going to go so soon.

"I'm sorry, I have some errands to run today that I didn't have time to do last week," she said apologetically.

"Oh, um, that's alright," I said, trying not to let on how _not_ alright it was that I wouldn't get to spend more time with her. I mean, I didn't want her to think that I was some sissy ass loser so early on in our…relationship (which seems kind of stupid considering how we met in the first place, but I digress). I felt her run her hand across my cheek softly before using it to turn my head to face her.

"I really would love to spend the rest of today with you, but I need to get those errands done. Besides, we're going to have our date as soon as possible, aren't we?" She smiled and gave me a small peck on the lips before returning to her breakfast and making small talk with me.

Apparently, she had a fascination with musicians. Namely, piano players. I made a mental note to remember that little tidbit later on.

All too soon, she was finished eating and had gathered her things from the night before, ready to leave. She came over to where I was standing near the door and wrapped her arms around me, laying a few kisses on my chest before looking up at me.

"I'll call you later today and we'll figure out our date plans." She bit her lip before leaning forward and kissing me slowly, sensually. I groaned, my hands coming down to clasp her hips and pull her tighter against my body, sandwiching my re-established hard-on between us. She let out a breathy whimper and moved against me, eliciting a whimper of my own, and she used that as an invitation, sliding her tongue in slowly, exploring my mouth. I turned us around and used my body to press her against the door. Her hands ran down and gave my ass a squeeze, making me groan into her mouth and press my hips harder into hers.

She pushed at my chest lightly, making our kiss end, and she sighed, leaning her head back against the door. I stepped back a little to give her some room after basically devouring her mouth while rubbing myself against her like a madman.

"I _really _can't believe that you're still a virgin." She whispered, eyes fluttering closed as she hummed in appreciation. My ego inflated to the size of one of those car-dealership's gorilla balloons at the aspect of having _this _kind of an effect on someone like Bella.

"Shocking, huh," I whispered back. "Thanks for breakfast, Bella."

She leaned forward again to give me another kiss, a quick one, and gently pushed me away so that she could open the door. As she stepped out into the hallway, she turned back and smiled, saying a quick goodbye to me before closing the door behind her.

"Fuck," I whispered, leaning against the door, taking a few moments to gather myself.

Groaning yet again, I pushed myself from off the door and went back into my room to take a shower. Not a cold one this time, because dammit, I was so painfully hard that I needed a good wank. Or three.

Of course, I had yet another surprise waiting for me on my bathroom counter. Bella had apparently left her black as sin, lace panties for me, whether it was on accident or on purpose.

Fuck, those panties set me off. I took them…and brought them to my face like a depraved pervert, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Bella's pussy. After I was done being the weird smelling-Bella's-panties-guy, I turned on the warm water in the shower, pulling my clothes off as fast as possible and submerging myself under the water.

Before I did anything remotely cleaning-like, my dick was in my hand, the other hand supporting me by slapping against the wall. I let loose, snarling like a goddamn animal as I moved my hand against my cock, tightening my grip as much I could, fucking whimpering each time I touched the sensitive head.

"Bella," I hissed, moving my hand furiously, imagining that it was Bella's hands and mouth getting me off. I used my nails to lightly scratch the underside of my shaft, seeing in my mind that Bella was using her teeth to work me over. I felt myself twitch at that thought and my tugs grew harsher, almost painful, but I could feel my release so, so fucking close that a little pain was definitely not going to stop me.

_You're all I want, Edward. God, just like that, _I could practically _hear_ Bella, screaming as I finally stroked into her tight, hot pussy after hearing her beg for me to fuck her senseless. I squeezed the head again, shivering a little bit and brought my other hand down to squeeze my balls. My hips bucked and then I was crashing, releasing in spurts that were instantly washed away by the water.

I leaned my forehead against the wall, trying to regulate my harsh breathing before finishing up my shower, toweling off, and getting dressed.

Finally having a clear head, no pun intended, I realized that I had neglected a lot of my household chores and some work over the week. Sighing, I made a mental list of what I had to do, adding mine and Bella's date needing to be planned, and got to work.

Unfortunately, my peaceful working environment was interrupted only about an hour later when the monster that is known as Emmett came barreling into my apartment without knocking.

"Dude, I'm in love," he boomed, grinning stupidly as he pushed my papers off the couch and fell down next to me on the now-empty cushion.

"Um, okay?" _And thanks for knocking down all my shit. It's going to take forever to get that back in order._

"With Rosalie. She's the hottest, feistiest chick I've ever met. Plus, she's on a roller derby team, Edward. Roller-fucking-derby." He sank down further, his face taking on a dream-like quality as he most likely fantasized about his "love" for Rosalie.

"So you spend one night with her and you're in love? I see how that's plausible."

"Lay off, Eddie, I'm not, like, _in_ love, in love, but there's something there and I'm going to see where it goes." He said, and he was nothing but serious. I blinked; surprised that Emmett was actually talking about pursuing what seemed like more than a one-time thing.

And then he went back to being the Emmett I know and want to strangle sometimes.

"She smells like fucking haven if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows and I felt the bile rise in my throat, knowing he was about to say something I could go without hearing.

"Oh wait, little Eddie boy _doesn't _know what I mean. Man, it's such a shame that you've never known the experience of being up close and personal with a sweet little kitty cat. Especially one as nice as Rose's."

Too pissed and grossed out to tell him that I had, in fact, gotten a sample of a certain someone's (panties count, right?), I punched him right in the shoulder.

"That's fucking disgusting, Emmett. And please don't ever refer to a vagina as a 'kitty cat'. Like, ever again"

He held up his hands in mock surrender and then rubbed his shoulder. "Jeez, sorry, Eddie. You didn't have to hit me, asshole. Anyway, what happened with you and Bella?"

I felt my face grow hot, not wanting to answer his question, and he caught onto that shit really fast.

"You got some, didn't you? You finally lost your virginity," he wiped away a fake tear, "I'm so proud. How was it?"

"I'm not saying anything to _you_," I snapped. He merely smirked at me before deciding to be a nosy shit, and sifted through my papers before he settled on snatching my laptop from off the coffee table.

"Fancy restaurants. That good, eh?" He muttered, clicking through the pages I had open. I made a grab for my computer, but he just shifted out of my reach and continued perusing.

"Dude, you're so lame. _Dinner and a movie?_ Fuck, be original." He muttered.

"Yeah, alright, I'll listen to the guy who hasn't been on a real date since high school." I snorted, finally getting my computer back when he was apparently finished with his nosiness.

"Pssh, at least I've been getting laid since high school. Besides, I'm taking Rose out next Friday."

"Oh? And what are _your_ amazing and oh so original plans?"

"Car show. She's got a thing for old cars and since I've got a thing for her _and_cars, it's like a triple win." He shrugged, getting up and disappearing into my kitchen, probably going to finish off the fuckawesome breakfast Bella made once he finds it.

"Score!" He yelled.

_Yep. There goes my food._

I was about to yell out to tell him not to eat everything in my kitchen when I noticed a flyer sticking out of the stack of mail I forgot I had brought in earlier. I leaned over and picked it off the coffee table, looking over its contents. I was about to throw it in the pile of trash I had accumulated over the course of the day, regarding the information for a planetarium show as useless.

But then a thought pricked at my mind, taking me back to this morning when Bella had let me know a little more about her. Trying to ignore the yeti in my kitchen eating all my food, I smiled as I went to the website from the flyer and got to work on the best fucking date in the history of ever.

...

* * *

"So, you're not even going to give me a tiny bit of a clue as to what our date is going to be like?" Bella asked in an exasperated, but playful tone.

"No, but I will tell you to wear something comfortable tonight…and warm. It might get a little chilly." I laughed when I heard her groan on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, did you call just to tease me with little pieces of information that make no sense?"

"Basically. I really just wanted to confuse the hell out of you to overshadow how nervous I am." _Which, if we're being honest, I'm about as nervous as a teenage boy asking someone to prom, but that's okay._

"There's no need to be nervous, Edward," she replied sweetly, "besides, I'm sure I've got something that will…uh…help with your nerves tonight."

I almost dropped my cell phone at the sound of her slightly deeper, darker tone. _Is she suggesting something…like _that_? _Even though I had just finished jerking myself to no return to prepare for a night in her presence, I felt the familiar tightening in my crotch and I groaned.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting night." She laughed.

"I...If," I cleared my throat, "If you think that'll get me to tell you more about our date, you're wrong." _Actually, if you just say one more thing in that voice, I'll sing like a canary for you. _

"Fine," I could practically hear the pout in her voice, but I was also glad she didn't push the subject anymore.

"I'll see you soon, Bella."

"You, too, Edward. Oh, and I hope you like purple." She hung up before I could even begin to ask what the fuck she meant by _that_.

_Unless…did she mean her…?_

"Fuck," I grumbled, stalking to my room to get dressed. I felt like a girl, trying on a thousand different outfits to see which one didn't make me look like a douche. Finally, I settled on a faded pair of jeans and a nice, plain blue button down shirt before trying to tame the beast that was my hair. After grappling with that for a few minutes, I gave up with a huge sigh and went to grab my keys, lock up my apartment, and leave.

Following the instructions Bella had given to me earlier in the week, I made it to the apartment she shared with her friend in about half an hour thanks to traffic, but I was still a little early, so it wasn't too bad.

That is, of course, until I was face to face with her front door, hands shaking crazily as I knocked three times. I heard two distinct voices laughing from the other side, which did nothing to ease my nerves.

The door swung open and I had to look down a little to look the tiny, black-haired woman in the eyes. She squealed and grabbed my arm, hastily dragging me inside and pushing me down onto a well-worn couch, seated directly across from Rose, while simultaneously introducing herself to me

"Hi, Edward," Rose said, smirking at my obvious discomfort.

"H…hey, Rose,"

"So, Edward, where are you taking Bella tonight? How old are you? What do you-" Alice jumped straight to interrogation-mode, but was cut off by Rose in an instant.

"Alice, take a breath and chill out. Anyway, Bella will be out in a few minutes. Someone," she gave a pointed look to me, "interrupted us when we were trying to help her get ready and she, uh, escaped."

"Escaped?" I asked, worried for some reason that by escaped, they were politely trying to hint that she was trying to get away from me.

"Oh no! Not like that. Bella just doesn't like us dressing her up, so when you called, she went to her room, locked the door, and started getting ready on her own." Alice said, taking in the horrified expression on my face. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That's good, I guess."

"He's so cute, Rose! I swear if I didn't have Jazz, I'd be all over-"

"Stop drooling over my date, Alice," Bella said as she walked into the room and took my breath away. She had on some sort of shirt-dress…thing that was loose-fitting, but synched at her tiny waist with some…tights? Leggings? I didn't know how to classify them, but they made her look beautiful so the point was moot. And then her shoes, God, they weren't extremely high heels or even remotely flashy, but they did wonders, making her legs look longer.

I tried to discretely ogle her, but she caught on and simply raised an amused eyebrow at me with a smirk.

"Why don't you guys ever let me talk?" Alice's pouting brought me out of my stupor with a shock. Rose and Bella shared a look before Rose told Alice that it was because she was "annoying as hell", to which Alice responded by flipping her off and stalking off to her room, slamming the door harshly.

"Don't worry; she's not _really _mad at us." Rose smirked. "Have fun on your date tonight. Oh, and Edward, do anything to hurt Bella and I'll make it hard for you to reproduce, okay?"

Her words, along with the sickly sweet smile she gave me as she made her hand into a claw and twisted it, made my balls almost cringe and I think I might have moved my hand to cover them, but I don't know.

"Uh, yeah, Bella, we should go…now." I gently grabbed her hand, both of us whispering quick goodbyes to Rose as we walked out the front door, where I was immediately hounded about the date. Again.

"Please tell me where we're going. I hate surprises, Edward." Seeing her pout was so attractive that I almost cracked and told her where we were going, but I had made this far and I really wanted to see her face when she finally found out what we were doing.

"Hmm. No, I think you'll just have to wait. It's nothing bad. It'll be fun, I promise."

She pursed her lips, but finally nodded and let me guide her down the elevator and to my car. My fingers brushed her sides when I opened the door for her and helped her in. I blinked, still not used to the electric current that ran between us when we were in direct contact. I was glad to note that at least she felt it, too, by the way she jumped in shock.

I shook my head and closed the passenger door before getting in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking garage. We drove in a comfortable silence, each of us trying to be discrete about sneaking looks at the other, but failing miserably.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Bella. Uh, not that you don't look good every night, tonight you just look…really…more…shit." Even when I was giving a compliment I screwed up.

"Thanks, Edward." She laughed, giving my knee a slight squeeze before withdrawing her hand. "For the record, you look really great, too."

"So, what do you think about The Beatles?" I smiled to myself, knowing she would be confused as to why I so randomly changed the subject, but that would become apparent to her pretty soon.

"Well, I mean, even though it would probably be like sacrilege to say I don't like them, I really do enjoy their music, not just because they're supposed to be, like, the music norm or whatever." She shrugged, confusion evident in her tone. "Why?"

"No reason, just trying to know more about you."

This segued into more talk about music and movies and everything from favorite colors to what we were like in high school until we had finally reached the parking lot of the local planetarium.

"Hmm, are we seeing a show about the stars?" Bella asked, looking a little bit excited.

_Looks like this might turn out as great I hoped._

"Not really, but we are seeing a show." I smiled to reassure her, and then got out to help her out of the car, placing a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the entrance. She looked around, taking in the signs advertising what we were going to see and I swear she almost squeaked.

"This is going to be so cool! Thank you, Edward!" She turned, wrapped her arms around me, and gave me a chaste peck on the lips. Her small hand clasped my own and then she was dragging me inside, trying to search for the, and I quote, "perfect seats".

We made more small talk, excited whispers between us, until the lights dimmed and the show started. It seemed that the theme wasn't really going to be central to just one album, but rather a random spattering of songs.

Once the songs started up, a beautiful, but entirely dizzying display of lights shot across the darkness over our heads, weaving in and out of the classic beats and lyrics, stretching with the notes and going dark with the rests.

"Look at those designs!" Bella whispered in an animated tone. I glanced briefly at the colors before gazing back at her. The show, while beautiful, could do nothing to capture my attention when I was sitting next to Bella.

Her eyes were wide and sparkling in the colors, darting around to take in everything and anything they could. When she wasn't mouthing the words along with the recording, she was smiling so damn brightly I couldn't help giving in to my desires to give her short kisses along her neck, her chin, up to her soft lips.

"Mmm, I love this." She sighed when I finally stopped my gentle attack on her mouth.

"Me, too," I smiled. Bella smiled back brightly before returning her attention to the show, but not before snuggling closer to me and laying her head on my shoulder.

I watched the rest of the show with her in this suspended place with this beautiful, sweet, amazing woman and wondered how the hell an awkward, socially inept person like me could _ever_ get the chance to be with her. I smiled as she turned her head to give me another one of her breathtaking kisses, only ending when the show itself was over.

When we were leaving the parking lot and stopped at a red light, Bella turned, bighting her lip shyly with her eyes full of mischief, an odd combination.

"Can we go back to your place?" She asked and even though we had already done this before, I was nervous, because tonight it felt bigger, more significant than the last time. Too afraid of another nervous voice-crack, I nodded and sped the whole way home, trying to get us to my apartment faster than I've ever done before.

On our way up to my apartment, she was all over me, encircling my waist with her arms, kissing me, breathing me in…

_Is this how it feels to fall in love? Is this why she's the only one who can get me this worked up with things as simple as just holding me close?_

I might have dropped my keys a few times with my shaking hands but Bella took it all in stride, reaching down to get them herself before opening my door.

We were inside, sitting next to each other on the couch, tension crackling around us like lightening and I, of course, broke the silence with something so fucking stupid in a situation like this.

"We could order some food if you want? I know it's kind of late for dinner, but I didn't eat and maybe you didn't either?"

She mulled this over, looking for all the world that she was planning something, but I wrote that off as being paranoid. Finally, she smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm going to use the restroom while you do that. Just order me whatever you're getting."

A bit miffed by her sudden need to use the bathroom even though she had gone right before we left and the planetarium was only a few miles away. I shook my head and called my favorite Chinese place, looking over the menu and ordering some simple things to make sure I had stuff Bella would eat.

I waited for a few moments, flipping through the channels, for Bella to emerge from the bathroom down the hallway, which was closest, but she never did. After a few more restless minutes, I decided to see where she got off to.

_Maybe she went to the library? She said she wanted to see it, but I didn't get around to showing her._

I checked every room with no luck finding her, until I came to my own room, with the door ajar and the light on. I sucked in a breath.

_She went in there? Does this mean…_

"Edward?" I heard her voice through the open door. I pushed it open slowly, holding my breath, because even though it wasn't logical, I was imagining her naked in my bed.

But she wasn't naked in my bed.

Oh, no, no, no, no she wasn't _naked._

She was just, you know, lying on top of my sheets in the most provocative position, wearing nothing but little scraps of deep purple fabric disguised as underwear. When she saw my wide eyes and slack-jawed expression, she giggled and ran her fingers over the straps of her bra.

"Bella…What are…?"

"It's a little unorthodox, but I think I'm going to start up our lessons again." One strap slid lower on her arm as she spoke.

"Wh-what lesson?"

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you. Or maybe… what you want to do to me? We're going to work on your confidence, Edward." She got up and crawled across the bed so that she was closer to me. I felt numb, surprised that this was happening.

_I really hope this isn't a dream. Pleeease tell me I'm not dreaming._

She pulled me down onto the bed, positioning our bodies so that I was almost all the way on top of her.

"Where do you want to start?"

_Fuck. Me._

_..._

* * *

**A.N: So, long wait + cliffy = author wanted dead, right? I apologize again for the lateness of this chapter. I will try to respond to all of your reviews (possibly with a nice little teaser). Classes started for me a couple of weeks ago, and I am pretty much only taking difficult classes that require a lot of time and effort, and I also took summer courses, so that is why I didn't really have too much time to write.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, sweetishbubble, for her amazing skills. Check out her fics, because she's not only a very good beta, but an amazing writer.**

**You can follow me on twitter (VenomPwnage). I don't tweet too often; it's mostly updates about chapters and the like.**

**Anyway, thank you for sticking with this story, and sending me lovely reviews; I read and enjoy every single one of them, and am so happy to hear what you think.**

**Love, **

**ThankYouForTheVenom08**


End file.
